


Christmas Party

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex and Jack go to a Christmas party being thrown by a high school friend, and Alex drinks too much.
Kudos: 2





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“This Christmas party is going to be so fun! I can’t believe we’re going to get to see some of the people who we haven’t seen since high school!” Alex exclaimed as he fixed his hair in the mirror.   
“Me too. I’m also glad Sean is hosting, he always had the best parties with the good alcohol in high school,” Jack replied.  
“You’re not wrong, but don’t get too crazy tonight,” Alex warned.  
“What do you mean?” Jack asked back.  
“Jack, you have no idea how many memories I have of us going to parties at his house in high school where you would drink too much, then I’d be stuck taking care of your drunk, messed up ass,” Alex said, half joking and half serious.  
“Alex, I’m twenty-three years old now, I’ve learned how to handle my alcohol,” Jack defended.  
“Yeah, I don’t know about that,” Alex mumbled.  
“You know what, I’ll limit myself to three drinks tonight, but there’s a condition,” Jack replied.  
“What is it?” Alex asked.  
“You have to have a bunch of fun tonight. I mean, don’t overdo it like I used to, but don’t worry about staying sober enough to take care of me like you always had to. Just let loose and have the fun you should’ve had in high school,” Jack stated.  
“Are you sure?” Alex asked, surprised that Jack was willing to do this, since he did love parties and drinking so much.  
“One hundred percent. Oh, our Uber is here, we need to head out,” Jack replied, looking at his phone. They went outside, and Alex locked his door before getting into the car with Jack.   
After some small talk with the driver, they set off to their friend’s house. To pass the time, Jack and Alex talked to each other some about the tour that they’d be going on in the new year, and how excited they were for it.   
After about twenty minutes, they arrived at their friend’s house.  
“Remember, don’t worry about me, just have fun tonight,” Jack said as they walked up the driveway.  
“I will, don’t worry. But I probably won’t get too crazy, I’ve kind of grown out of that,” Alex replied.  
“Right, you’ve definitely grown up quite a bit since our last tour when you’d get extremely shit-faced every night. Oh wait, that tour ended last week,” Jack sarcastically replied.   
“Hey, tour and parties are two different things,” Alex defended.  
“You know what, I’m going to have to agree with you there,” Jack agreed. They rang the doorbell, and their friend quickly answered.   
“Alex, Jack! Dulaney High’s two favorite rock stars!” Sean said, pulling them into a hug. Both boys could tell that their friend was past being buzzed at this point, but they appreciated the sentiment, nonetheless.  
“Hey man, it’s good to see you!” Alex exclaimed.  
“Yeah! I’ve got to say, it’s weird going to a party of yours that won’t be taking place in your parents’ basement,” Jack joked, making them all laugh.  
“It’s insane for me, too. Hey, so everyone’s here, the kitchen has plenty of alcohol, as well as some snacks. Please, make yourself at home, I know that everyone here has been excited to see you guys, since you’re not as available, since you’re, like, touring the world or whatever,” Sean joked.  
“Well, we’re happy to be back with everyone!” Jack exclaimed.  
“Hey, I’m going to go mingle. Is it cool if I catch back up with you in, like, an hour?” Alex asked Jack.  
“Yeah, no worries dude. Remember, have fun!” Jack exclaimed. Alex smiled and rolled his eyes before walking away.   
Over the next hour, Jack talked with a bunch of people that he hadn’t seen since graduation day. Jack was glad he was getting to catch up with so many people. He loved touring, but it made it quite hard to keep in touch with people.   
He ended up drinking all three of his drinks within the first hour but didn’t really feel anything from it. He drank so much on tour that his tolerance was quite high at this point, so he wasn’t very surprised.   
He contemplated having a fourth drink when one of his friends from his English class junior year approached him.  
“Hey, Max! How’s life treating you?” Jack asked, smiling at his friend.  
“I’ve been good, but that’s not why I came over here,” Max said in a cautious tone.  
“Oh, what is it, then?” Jack asked, feeling confused.  
“Alex is really drunk,” Max stated.  
“Oh, he’s probably fine. We drink quite a bit on tour, he knows his limits,” Jack replied.  
“No, he’s pretty bad, man. Follow me,” Max instructed. Jack followed Max down to the basement and couldn’t believe what he was seeing.   
Alex was standing on top of the bar, singing to karaoke versions of Christmas songs, or at least trying to. He was slurring quite a bit, and all of the stumbling he was doing on top of the bar concerned Jack, since he knew there was a high chance of Alex falling off and really hurting himself. Sean walked over to Jack and Max once he saw they were in the room.  
“Dude, Alex is fucked up. Like, I think he might be worse than you on your worst night back in high school, and that’s really saying something,” Sean stated.  
“I hate to say this since I’m having a good time, but I think I need to get him home. He’s going to have a rough night and morning,” Jack replied.  
“Good idea. Let me grab something while you get him off of the bar,” Sean said before walking upstairs. Once Alex was finished butchering Jingle Bells, Jack went behind the bar to get Alex’s attention.  
“Hey Jack! Do you want to take a turn next?” Alex asked, alcohol heavy in his breath.  
“No, I think it’s actually time that we head back home,” Jack stated.  
“Home? No way, we’ve only been here for, like, an hour,” Alex slurred, sounding upset.  
“Alex, we’ve been here more than an hour. How many drinks have you had?” Jack asked.  
“I lost count after, like, nine,” Alex replied, laughing some.  
“Oh god, let’s get you off of here,” Jack said. He carefully helped Alex get off of the bar and led him to the stairs. When they got to the top, they saw Sean again.  
“Jack look, it’s Sean! He was the best person we went to high school with by far!” Alex exclaimed.  
“Thanks, Alex. Jack, this is for you since you have a bit of a lengthy car ride in front of you,” Sean said, handing Jack a plastic bag.  
“I really hope that we won’t be needing this, but thank you,” Jack replied.  
“No problem. I got you guys an Uber, and it just arrived. Good luck, man,” Sean stated. After saying one last goodbye, Jack took Alex outside and helped him into the car.  
“What are we doing? Are we going on an adventure?” Alex asked, sounding excited.  
“We’re going back to your house. Just try to calm down, dude,” Jack instructed.   
After about five minutes, Alex started to feel his stomach churn. He was really out of it, but he still knew that what he was feeling wasn’t good. He tapped Jack on the shoulder and had a nervous look on his face.  
“What’s wrong, Alex?” Jack asked.  
“I think I’m too drunk, this isn’t fun anymore,” Alex said, starting to hold his stomach.  
“What do you mean?” Jack continued.  
“I shouldn’t have had all of those drinks. Jack, I think I’m going to be sick,” Alex slurred as he started to gag.  
“Oh shit. Alex, hold this under your mouth,” Jack instructed, giving Alex the plastic bag.  
“Is everything alright back there?” the driver asked, sounding concerned.  
“Um, yeah, my friend just feels a bit sick. We have a bag, though, so it’s okay,” Jack replied.  
“If you say so,” the driver said, deciding to leave them alone. Alex kept gagging, and Jack rubbed his back in attempt to comfort him.   
Not much later, Alex started to get sick into the bag. Since he was so out of it, he didn’t do anything to control how much noise he was making, so the sounds of his heaving made both Jack and the driver cringe some. After a few minutes, Alex finally stopped throwing up.  
“Are you okay, Alex?” Jack asked.  
“I feel awful. I definitely had too much,” Alex replied.  
“Yeah, I can tell. Do you think you’re going to puke again?” Jack continued.  
“I don’t know,” Alex replied, holding his stomach tighter.  
“Okay, just take deep breaths. We’ll be back at your house soon,” Jack assured. He continued to rub Alex’s back for the rest of the ride, hoping that it was doing something good for his friend.   
Once they finally got back to Alex’s, Jack gave the driver a big tip, then helped Alex inside, and up to his room.  
“Do you still feel drunk?” Jack asked as he helped Alex change into his PJs.  
“I feel fucking hammered, dude. But my stomach hurts so much that I can’t even enjoy it,” Alex stated.  
“That’s a shitty feeling, man. Let’s get you to bed,” Jack replied. After leading Alex to his bed, he pulled out his phone to let his parents know that he wouldn’t be coming home that night, since he’d been staying with them while he was in Baltimore.   
Halfway through typing his text, he heard a gag, and looked up to see Alex puking on himself and his comforter. Jack quickly grabbed the trashcan and gave it to Alex so he could do the rest in it. Jack rubbed Alex’s back as he continued to get sick. Eventually, he stopped throwing up, but continued to dry heave over the trash can for a few more minutes.  
“Jack, I’m really sorry about this,” Alex said as tears started to form in his eyes. This didn’t surprise Jack; Alex always was an emotional drunk.  
“Hey, don’t cry. It’s okay, we’ll get you cleaned up and then put the blanket in the washer. It’s all going to be okay,” Jack assured. He carefully led Alex to the bathroom, then helped him into a clean shirt.  
“Stay here, I’m going to take care of the bedding,” Jack instructed. Jack took the messy blanket to Alex’s laundry room, and after being confused for five minutes on how to use the washer, he started it.   
He got an extra blanket from the closet in the laundry room, then took it back upstairs. After putting it on the bed, Jack went back to the bathroom to get Alex. Jack set him back up in bed and put a bucket by him for just in case.  
“Will you stay with me?” Alex asked weakly.  
“Of course, man,” Jack said, climbing into the bed. Alex snuggled into Jack, and Jack wrapped his friend into a hug.  
“Thank you,” Alex mumbled.  
“You’re welcome, dude. Now, get some rest,” Jack said back. Not much later, the two of them were fast asleep.  
\----------------  
The next morning, Alex woke up to a pounding in his head, a dull ache in his stomach, and an intense feeling of dehydration.   
“Ugh, what?” Alex groaned.  
“Oh good, you’re up,” Jack said, walking into Alex’s room with a full tray.  
“What happened?” Alex asked, holding his head.  
“You got super drunk at Sean’s party last night, and now you have a hangover from hell,” Jack replied.  
“I don’t remember anything from last night,” Alex stated.  
“Well, you had probably about thirteen drinks too many at the party. I found you singing Christmas songs on top of his bar and decided that it was a good idea to end the night there. You puked in the Uber on the way home, and then again on yourself and the bed. Now, I’m guessing that you have the worst hangover of your life,” Jack explained.  
“Oh god, that all really happened?” Alex asked.   
“I’m afraid so. How’re you feeling?” Jack asked.  
“Terrible. My head hurts, I still feel really sick, and I don’t think I’ve ever felt this dehydrated in my life,” Alex replied.  
“Well, everything I brought up on this tray should help you out, then. We’ve got Advil, anti-nausea medicine, water, Gatorade, and I also got you McDonald’s breakfast, since that is my personal go to hangover food,” Jack said, giving everything to Alex.  
“Wow, thanks for doing all of this man. Sorry I’ve been so much to deal with between last night and this morning,” Alex replied.  
“No worries, man. Besides, you’ve been dealing with me being like this since high school. Let’s call this a thank you for all the times you saved my ass,” Jack said back.  
“Sounds good. I literally never want to ever smell alcohol again,” Alex groaned.   
“You’ll change your mind on that in a few days,” Jack joked.   
Jack ended up spending the whole day with Alex since he felt miserable all day. By that night, Alex was feeling like himself again, much to his relief. The two of them decided to celebrate in the best way they knew how- by having a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is both a request from my Tumblr, and my first Christmas themed story! I wanted to post a holiday party story, and I got a request for one, so it worked out well! I have a few more requests finished, and plan on posting them throughout the week! I'm still working on quite a few, but please send them to me if you have them, I love writing them so much! Hopefully, you guys have some Christmas/holiday ideas you want, because I've not really thought about what I could do for that yet! I hope you all liked this story, thank you so much for reading. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
